1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been available an information processing system that sequentially generates frame images each showing a picture obtained by viewing an object placed in a virtual space from a viewpoint position defined in the virtual space in the viewing direction, and displays on a display device. There has also been available an image processing system that utilizes a physics engine, which is a software for simulating the laws of physics, such as the laws of classical mechanics, to improve reality in movement of an object placed in a virtual space.
Typically, the physics engine determines a position and an direction of an object after elapse of a predetermined period of time, based on a value of a parameter indicative of physical quantity (e.g., position, direction, mass, inertia moment, velocity, angular velocity) set for each object at a certain moment and a value of a parameter indicative of physical quantity (e.g., wind velocity) relating to the whole virtual space.
In addition, there has been known an information processing system capable of moving an object placed in the virtual space according to an amount of operation input by a user's operation of a controller, for example.